


The Traitor's Daughter: Beginnings

by LadyJaxlynn



Series: The Traitors Daughter [1]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Corus (Tortall), Gen, LadyKnight, Tortall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaxlynn/pseuds/LadyJaxlynn
Summary: It had been ten years since her father’s death. Since she went into a witness protection program of sorts. An outcast family’s title and lands. A workload she could never manage and the ever-growing group of outcasts. Caetyn is more than anyone expected of the traitor's daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

“Should she be locked away with the others who stood in the Rebellion?” The Commander of the Kings own sat at the large meeting table with a controlled expression, Sir Raoul's natural cheer drained away by the dilemma before them. No one had foreseen this complication, but there in the next room sat a skinny 13-year-old woman with Conte blue eyes and dark brown hair. “She’s his bastard daughter, leave her to the streets and be done with it.”

“She is of Conte blood and an heir to the throne,” Sir Gary drawled, and looked to the silent King. “His followers may rally around her.”

“Then exile her and let us be done with the trouble of it all.” Snapped the Lady Knight, Sir Alanna, her violet eyes darkened by the memory of the child's father. The man who had murdered her twin brother, Thom, just days before.

Lasille wondered if they knew she could hear their every word and remark. Her father had taken her from her mother only three short months ago to see her made a princess and in order to secure the alliance with a northern kingdom. The dress she had been given fit her poorly, she was sleek muscle and it made for a wider girl. Lasille had worked her whole life helping others and now, at thirteen was being judged for the mistakes of a father she barely knew. Would she have no chance to speak?

“Exile would not be the worst thing, my King,” Queens Theyet’s voice was barely audible but it broke the last straw in the young girl.

“Ya’Majesties,” Another man began to speak only to be interrupted but alike knocking at the door.

“Enter,” The newly crowned King of Tortall called, raising an eyebrow when his younger cousin walked in before them with her head held high. Lavender fabric fit loose around her body. This surprised him, Roger had always been meticulous in his clothing. He watched silently until she knew before the thrones where he and the queen sat on. “Lady Lasille, what do you request?”

“Only an opportunity to speak, my Lord King,” Keeping her eyes trained on the ground below her, she fought not to react to the mummers that spread through the small conference room.

With a gentle squeeze of encouragement from his wife, Jonathan answered, “Then rise and speak, cousin.”

“I did not meet the Duke of Conte until three months ago when he stole me from my mother’s home. But she was the maid in a noble’s home and considering the visitors my Lord of Stonemountian received, it was likely I had some royal blood in me, therefore I was trained with his children and lady-maids.” She stood carefully as she spoke, knowing everything she said could condemn her. “I do not understand all royal customs, but I do understand that some in this room acknowledge that every breath I breathe could be a threat to your Majesties and the kingdom you are creating.” Lasille waited for the muttering to end again. “My mother was of the Cooper Isles, where Kyprioth reigns over the native Raka, the way they handle such worries in with a… a blood oath.” 

“And ya’are willin’ ta make such a pledge, Lass?” The voice she had not recognized stepped up from the wall he had been leaning against. He was tall with green eyes and a crooked nose, Sir Alana looked at him as if he had hung all the stars in the sky. “A’the age of thirteen? Now, Ya’Majesty, perhaps we can arrange somethin’ a wee bit betta?”

Lasille watched the man with a lower city accent curiously. Was he trying to help her?

“You have a suggestion, Baron Cooper?” Only those who knew the king well would be able to see the relief in his eyes. Lasille saw nothing but contempt and was afraid.

“T’family Penrose ‘as been placed in a light disgrace since Lord Meclon raised a small revolt some twenty years back. He has several acres, a house, barn, an’ some other various attachments, nothing that is terrible valuable t’ the Crown.” George smirked as the younger girls eyes slowly filled with hope. “I’d say it be a perfect place ‘or his lost daughter, Caetyn of Penrose, to be granted for her service of not following her father’s examples.”

The Majesties looked to each other, having a silent conversation as only the closest couples can. The rest of the guest in the room had conversations of their own, most approving the arrangement.

“So be it them,” Jonathan looked at the young girl before him and spoke with authority. “In exchange for your agreement to never seek the throne, you will be given a new name, land, and title.”

“I accept your most merciful gift, your Majesties,” Caetyn curtseyed low before them.

“George, you’ll see to everything? Won't you?” Her Majesty looked to the crooked nose man.

“Aye M’lady, should not take but a week or two to see it all settled.” Baron George Cooper bowed before them both as he leads the young woman from the room. Once they were walking the halls, he grinned at her,” That was something clever, walking in and speakin’ up like that.”

“I couldn’t let them steal away who I am, my lord Baron,” she was solemn as they walked towards the guest wing to gather her things. “I may have his blood, but he’s not my pa.”

“I know child, I know,” George winked and opened the door for her, frowning a bit when she was barely able to fill a knapsack. “’ere’s the rest of your things?”

“Duke Roger wasn’t sure if I was worth keeping, so he said he wasn’t going to waste the funds,” She shrugged, unfazed by the actions of a royal she barely knew. “He wanted me to learn all kinds of magic, so…”

“So?” George squinted slightly at the shielded girl.

“So, I acted like I didn’t have any,” a grin finally pulled at her lips. “He thought I was as dumb as a box of rocks.”

“And the truth?” He loved a good joke and she had run one on a man he had hated for years.

“I can do a few tricks,” The small grin melted to a smirk, they were going to be good friends.

“Excellent, let’s sneak you outta the city and see what we can find ya’” George messed up her hair as he walked by and led the way down into the secret passageways and out of  
Corus, Caetyn prayed it was for good.


	2. The Traitor's Daughter: Progress Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been Ten years since her father’s death since she went into a witness protection program of sorts. An outcast family’s title and lands. A workload she could never manage and the ever-growing group of outcasts. Caetyn is more than anyone expected of the traitor's daughter.

“My lady!” A blond boy of about eleven years ran up from the forest line and into a large building. “My lady! My LADY!” He scooted around several younger children and ducked under a collapsing beam to find who he was looking for. Panting and out of breath, he spoke, Milady. The Progress. Mayor Turd sending them.”

The brown-haired woman smiled sweetly at her charge and set the sleeping child she had been rocking into the arms of one of the older girls. “Then we shall have to make it our idea, Michael, won’t we?”

“Shall I go?” His honey-colored eyes lit up with excitement, and he ran to their lone horse the second she gave the briefest nod. They had gone over the conversation multiple times, and he was ready to do his part.

The woman allowed her expression to drop to a frown as she observed their sanctuary. Much had been done to repair it in the ten years she had been blessed to live there, but there was much to do and many coming to wait on her hospitality. Scooping up a basket of laundry, Caetyn made her way out to the yard and looked around for those she needed, grinning when a pair of raven-haired teens rushed to her side.

“We just finished clearing the land this morning, and the stables are prepared,” Nix bounced in excitement, holey clothes covered in muck. “The boys who are old enough are ready to help with the tents and horses.”

“We just finished moving the last cribs into the classrooms, Milady,” His twin sister Nia added as the followed her to the washtubs. “We set up the small fences like you requested so the younglin’s can play and not be stepped on. Everyone who does not have a chore is in their classes.”

“Excellent as always,” Caetyn smiled at her closest apprentices. These two had committed to staying with her and helping her in all tasks. “We need the main hall cleaned out, food hall expanded to the outer awning, and cots in the healing hall replaced with clean sheets.”

“Will Master Roran be home by the time they arrive?” Nia grinned. She had long since decided that Lady Caetyn and Master Roran should marry and have many children for her to watch. 

“I don’t know Nia, but I do know large crowds bring accidents and sicknesses, it’s always wise to be prepared. Now,” Caetyn clapped with a smile. “Off to your chores while I await the Master of Ceremony.”

Both students left swiftly to see her request fulfilled as she set out a bowl of fruit and chilled water under one of the awnings and rocked a restless toddler.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

To say the King Jonathan of Conte was frustrated with his current situation was an understatement. The Grand Progress had been on the move for three months, staying on various estates and towns as they moved through the country to count their people and remind them the crown reaches more than just the capital city.

“This is an OUTRAGE,” The Master of Ceremonies bellowed from down the hall.

“What am I to do then, My Lord?” Mayor Turiht was a short, slimy ball of a man that no one really cared for and reeked of greed. “This is all the space and supplies I can manage on such short notice.”

Just as the King would lose his temper, young Michael slid under the guard’s feet and landed in a pile at his feet. Looking up her beamed at the King, unknowing, “’scuse me Sir, My Lordliness, Sir. But my I talk to that is in charge of the Granprogress?”

Jonathan bit back a laugh, “I suppose you may speak to me; what do you have to say?” Jon reached down and helped the boy to his feet as the Master and Mayor entered. The Mayor turned bright red when he saw the boy, and the King knew it must be a good sign.

“Thank ye, my lord, sir, “Michael stood a little straighter and cleared his throat. The boy nearly crossed his eyes as he spoke carefully, “Milady, Caetyn of Penrose, bid me offer her estate as a sanctuary for Their Majesties and their road-worn companions. It is not a lot, but she believes, with the king’s permission, that she can assist the Lore Master of Ceremonies in placing everyone proper. The only thing she knows she will not be able to provide is food for all, but perhaps Mayor Turd, I mean, Mayor Turhit, would be of some assistance in that. “

The major huffed as he puffed out his chest in annoyance, “Th-That is just un-except-“

“Tell her ladyship,” King Jonathan just the plump man off with a hard look. A look like that form a king could easily mean loss of station or even loss of life. He turned to the boy with a kind look, “Tell her ladyship that we thank her for her hospitality and will accept her invitation. Would you be so kind as to lead the Master of Ceremonies and the Third to her estate so they can assist with preparations?”

Michael bowed himself in half be for smirking, “Yes, m’ lord King, I thought it might be you. Oh! I have a message from Master Roran as well. He said that you ought ta know that a few of the Own and Riders will be right at home.” Turning to the Master, he beamed, “Ya gots a horse?”

“Let’s be on our way, lad,” The stuffy Master could not help but be amused at his new companion.  
Within half an hour, Michael was racing the Knight and some of the Own in through the gates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The sound of racing horse pulled Caetyn from her tasks, and she walked quickly to the gates with a bright smile. She was truly excited to see her guests, some she had only met briefly as a child. Michael had done as she had instructed him, giving them a full tour of the large field that had already been harvested and was ready for the large crowd before leading them back to the main estate. It was her every intention to look as much like a proper lady as possible when greeting her guest, but some of the men had other plans.

“LADY CAE!” Ariz, a tall baizer man, slipped from his horse followed by three other men and ran to her. “Mi’dy, we each have enough to sponsor a man to the Own.”

“Praise Mithros,” Caetyn laughed as they each kiss her cheek. “Keep it, for now; you may see those we have of age and pick one if you like.”

“So, you are the Lady of Penrose,” The Master of Ceremonies looked her over expectantly, nodding when she curtseyed low in respect. “It is always good to see someone honored in their own home; now, I was informed that you have maps prepared?

“Of course my Lord,” she smiled kindly and led the way to the small tented area. “These are the maps of land as were given to me. I also have a chart of recommendations if it pleases you.”

“You’ve done well,” He looked over them with a deep focus as she poured him a glass of water, setting it within reach. “Thank you, my dear. This will take me some time, and I believe you have other responsibilities to attend.

“Yes, thank you,” Caetyn bowed and went to check on Nix. The teen had managed to assist all the own to stable their horses and have the boys who were candidates assisting the stable hands and squires. It was an amusing sight considering some of the boys barely reached the horse's shoulders. “Is my Lord Raoul here? I was sure it was his banner I saw with this squadron.”

“Yes, Caetyn, I’m here.” The tall man grinned as he stepped out from his horses stall. “Another fine group of Own and Riders you have trained here. I already see potential.”

“Thank you, my lord,” She smiled and ruffled the hair of younger boy who walked by. “Are you pleased with the accommodations?”

“Of course, these will do very nicely for everyone as will the extra help.” Raoul led them out from the stables. “How many younglings are you housing this time around?”

“Twenty four at last count,” she sighed, letting a little of her weariness shine through. “Seven are up for graduation as soon as I have the funds. Four to the Own and three to the Riders.”

“That is a lot of mouths to feed,” The knight watched her from the corner of his eye. Last summer she had been more healthy looking, it concerned him to see the amount of weight she had lost. “Do any of the towns give you assistance?”

“Some give me work if that count,” she smiled at him, hearing the concern lacing his voice. “I work two nights a week at the tavern, and some of the farms rent out our draft horse when we can spare him. I also tend a few of the local vegetable gardens to make sure all mouths are fed.”

“Even yours?” Stopping his stride, he raised an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged with a grin and walked around him. Their Majesties would be there soon, and she needed to oversee the final preparations.


	3. Chapter 3: Greetings Delayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been ten years since her father’s death since she went into a witness protection program of sorts. An outcast family’s title and lands. A workload she could never manage and the ever-growing group of outcasts. Caetyn is more than anyone expected of the traitor's daughter.

King Jonathan of Conte had not seen his younger cousin since George had taken her away to her new home. After that night, he had tried to forget the whole situation. Thayet felt very much curious about the younger woman and, unlike her husband, had been able to even visit the young woman with Buri. The Queen had grown very fond of Caetyn and was eager for Kali to meet her. 

The Master of Ceremonies had eaten most of the fruit by the time Caetyn had returned. The gruff old man was ordering attendants around and had been joined by several knights and riders. Caetyn joins them with a toddler on her hip.

“Lady Caetyn, join us,” The Master called her over to the maps and she obeyed quickly, sending a smile and a nod to those who had joined the group. “Tell me about this border here.”

“That is Mistress Tryp’s land,” Cae traced the area on the map. “We have conflicting disputes over the borders so it’s easier to just avoid that area of land.” The child in her arms begins to squirm so she allows her to go and run with the others. “I’ll need to make sure all the beds are in order for the children soon and go on patrol.”

“Patrol will be unnecessary, Miss,” A young knight about her age looked at her clearly bored. “We will keep the Progress safe and have watches prepared.”

Caetyn looked at the young knight like he had just spit at her. “Forgive me, Squire, I was not aware you know my lands or who belongs in them.”

Raoul said nothing but smirked at his companion, the leader of the Queens Riders. They had known Cae for years and this was bound to be filled with amusement.

“I am a knight,” The young redhead looked thoroughly offended and bristled at the intentional offense. “You should treat me with respect.”

“Then behave in a manner worthy of it,” Caetyn whispered harshly, seeing who had joined their company.

“Merric,” Lord Wydon had just walked into the group and was already glaring. “You will apologize to Lady Cae immediately. I taught you to be more respectful than that, I am certain.”

Merric turned nearly as red as his hair as he bowed and muttered his apology before going and attending his new quarters. Cae could not help but smile at the sudden change. Her honey-colored scarf wrapped tightly around her neck as the pleasantries and arrangements continued for some hours. The Lord of Ceremonies was above and beyond pleased with the young woman and her organization and manor. She easily charmed those who had joined them and gave clear boundaries that were to be passed through Congress to protect her people. 

It was Nix panic that broke through their concentration. “Lady Cae! Anyone seen Lady Caetyn?”

“Over here Nix,” she called without looking up from the tattered maps in front of her.

“A-another att-ttack Milady,” Nix panted and sunk against the building.

“Mithros, give me strength. Buri, I need you to make sure the children eat dinner. Nia should have enough for all of them but I may not be back until late.” Before anyone else could react several of her older children were there with her lightest armor and sword. Cae nodded to them, “Guard well.”

The older children scattered to their practiced positions. Some to prep the horses, others to stand guard at the boundaries with warning horns, and others to take care of their guest and daily chores. 

“Another attack?” Sir Nealan, the son of the royal healer, questioned her as she tried to pass by. “Where? What type of attack?”

She turned on the spot and curtseyed to the group, “Forgive me, I must attend my duties, but I beseech you to make yourselves at home. I will return shortly or shorter.” Smirking, she ran for the stable and sitting on the mare her students had already saddled and waiting. 

Caetyn ignored the calls from the warriors as she rushed down a barely visible path. She didn’t have much time. No one did. She knew they would follow regardless of her response.

The clang of metal rang through the air as she grinned, standing in the saddle and grabbed the ax from her back. The great metal beast murdered clumsily with no aim but to kill, destroy, and steal any children it could find. Caetyn had managed to save three children last time, this time she saw twelve trapped in a cage and waiting for transport.

Lady Caetyn bellowed her battle cry and leap onto the creatures back as it turned and maneuvered to seek its attacker. Griping its metal shell she held tightly as to a bucking bronco until she could find her footing enough to driver her spike ax down into its skull, leaving a deep dimple but not cracking it. It was slippery as polished armor and as agile as a tavern dancer. Every action needed to be perfectly measured without distraction.

“Caetyn!” Lord Raoul’s deep voice roared over the clanking of the beast but she could not listen to him now, the beast knew where she was and reached it deadly claws back to claim her life.

“Get the children!” She screamed as it raked her shoulder and fell to the ground. Rolling, she barely managed to keep herself from being trampled. It was quick and she was running on pure adrenaline as she used one arm to haul herself back onto the beast back, vaguely aware of the knights rescuing the children and waiting to act on her actions. She could not worry about that now.

The metal beast reached for her again as she tried to steady herself, ax ready. The shouts from the men kept it mildly distracted as Caetyn used all the strength she could drive the point deep into the skull of the monster. Dodging a claw, Cae fell forward, grabbing the lodged ax and pulling it free as she fell and rolled out of the way.

“Mama?” A child’s voice cried out as a ghostly spirit escaped from the metal head of the beast, causing the metal to crumble into scraps.

Caetyn stayed laying there for a long moment as she caught her breath, her scarf lost into the gears of the great beast. The pain throbbing through her was trying to steal her consciousness. She sat up with a shaky breath and looked around before standing to limp over to the next wounded fighter.

“Caetyn!” Raoul roared as he searched the wreckage. 

“I’m here Milord! This man needs a medic,” She coughed, swaying and leaning against the first soldier at her side. It had been too much on the amount of food and water she had taken in that day.

The large knight and several others rushed over to her and pulled her from the corpse. “If you were one of my men I’d have you flogged,” Raoul muttered and carefully hauled her up onto his horse with him. “Bring the survivors back and make sure that thing is bound like a spidren’s dinner.”

Everything went black as soon as they were riding back towards home.

The Penrose estate was teeming with life as everyone found their places and made themselves comfortable. No one had seen Lady Caetry, but in such chaos, that was not a surprise. Only Nix and Nia knew what was happening and watched the tree line nervously. Knowing the course these attacks usually took, Nia had called for Lord Roran to return and made sure Baird of Queenscove had found all the supplies. Nix made certain there were extra cots prepared and requested cook make two extra portions.

When Sir Raoul burst through the trees before anyone else, the twins knew it was bad. He brought the thin woman in and laid her on a cot as he told the King’s Healer and twins what all had happened. Immediately the twins ran to make sure there was more prepared and sought some of their older sibling who had graduated to help with the new arrivals. Many who had joined the Riders and the Own had been trained by Lady Caetyn.

Immediately the Royal Healer, Duke Baird, went into action, examining and healing what he could of the surprisingly shallow wound. During this portion of time, the Lady slept seemingly peacefully while Baird awaited other arrivals. Bring the children would take more time and manpower than the single warrior had.

“What trouble did her ladyship find this time?” A tall man with a short blonde beard entered the healing room and went to look at his friend. Shedding his cloak and using his pale green magic gift to set it on the coat rack. “Another child stealer?”

“You must be Master Roran,” Baird looked the younger man over from the chair he had claimed as his own and appreciated that he had lost his overcoat and shoes before entering. 

“Forgive me, your grace,” Roran bowed slightly, showing respect and a touch of embarrassment.

“Has this been happening often?” Baird watched as Roran inspected the healing and changed the bandages. Everything was done with a professional yet carrying hand.

“Only for the past few months, farther north and none had managed to still be occurring when she arrived.” With a sigh, he looked to the open door. “We shall be overrun with guests soon.”

“A dozen children,” Buri entered and tweaked Roran’s nose. “You’re supposed to be looking after her, Master Roran. Not of gallivanting the countryside.” Buri went over and pinched Caetyn’s thigh

Roran scoffed, “Some of us have mothers who want to see us married off to wealthy ladies.”

“Ouch,” Cae cracked her eyes open and sat up with Roran’s assistance. She did not have to ask where she was. “Did any adults survive?” She started to swing her legs off the bed but stopped to listen.

“No,” Buri whispered and the defeated Lady laid back on her cot and glared at the ceiling. Knowing where this would lead, the older woman changed to a commanding voice, “Twelve children who need a mother did survive, so get up before I get Thayet.”

Cae smarted at the older woman, “Go be a mother then, I need a second.” Eyes closing as she takes a moment, Baird observing the whole interaction with a slight sense of wonder.

Roran spoke soft and firm, “You don’t have a moment, Cae. You have a Progress and new orphans. Not to mention the others.”

With a deep breath, the weary woman found her feet and walked into her small closet like quarters, easily shifting into a cleaner sky blue gown. It was made for working but it was nice enough. There was nothing remarkable about the room and she sighed softly as she left it, knowing that alone would be the start of court gossip.

"Milady," Nix bowed before her. "Thier Majesties are requesting you."

Cae nodded with a sigh. "Of course, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4: Before The Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's rather fight monsters instead of facing the court. Duh.

The largest meeting room on the estate was what had once been used as a ballroom and now would act as their Majesties Hall. Some beams had fallen from the ceiling but none of the structure was truly damaged. In the last ten years, this was the least attended space and it showed. Two comfortable albeit well-worn chairs have been placed on the steps and now acted as the thrones. Many of the distinguished guests filled the room in their various colors and gossiped in the smaller space.

Caetyn was nearly shaking with fear as she prepared to enter the room. This was her home but only at the king’s leisure. It was Lord Raoul who finally came to accompany her to the thrones.

“Welcome, Your Majesties, to our humble home. We pray the gods to shine favor on you.” She curtseyed low before them. Her deep brown hair was tied back with a loose ribbon, the dress fit her body, as well as the one, had when she had been young. 

“We thank you, Lady Caetyn, for your hospitality. Her Majesty speaks very highly of you as does Lord Raoul and Lady Buki.”King Jonathan examined the woman before him carefully. She had become a woman since their last encounter. “You seem to have taken what was given to you and used it to better the estate and the surrounding communities.”

Caetyn bowed low at the praise she did not feel like she deserved. She could hear the snobbish comments whispered around the room but chose to ignore them. It was a difficult skill but one she had been forced to learn.

The Queen’s ruby lips were pulled into a pleasant smile. “We understand you have many charges, my young friend, we pray to Mithros and Mother not to add to your load.”

“I am honored to serve, my Queen,” Caetyn’s continence softened as she spoke to her friend. “We had twenty… no, forgive me, we have thirty-six students at present. Many who are eager to assist and serve with horses and helping as needed.”

“So many?” Jonathan raised an eyebrow and glanced at his tensing queen. “I was under the impression you had no more than a dozen or two.”

“Usually, that is the case, my king,” Caetyn took a deep breath before continuing. “Unfortunately, the gods felt the need to stretch my abilities in this season.”

“We,” Theyet took her husband’s hand before he could publicly question their hostess further,” Shall speak later, Lady Caetyn. I am eager to meet your new students. We shall meet after supper.”

“Of course your majesties.” Caetyn bowed swiftly before turning from their thrones and leaving the room to see the others. She was no longer shaking but the weight of the world was heavy on her shoulders.

As she walked out to the courtyard, Caetyn took a long moment to pause and ground herself. The ground beneath her feet was solid, the air crisp and scented with humanity, the sounds of horses and gossip filling the estate. It was a child’s cry that caught her attention. 

Nia was nearly stumbling with exhaustion as she approached the older woman. “I need help milady. Real help. Not toddlers tending toddlers.”

“I know my friend.” Cae smiled softly as she took the sobbing girl, crimson on the younglings dress. “Have all the youngling’s been to the healers yet?”

“No, my Lady…” Nia looked too worn to continue.

“Go to the children’s wing and sleep… that is an order.” Caetyn’s voice left no room for argument. “I’ll see to the younglings myself.”

Relief flooded the younger woman’s features. “As you wish, my lady.” She quickly scrambled for the safety of sleep.

Carefully, Caetyn rocked and hushed the child in her arms as she made her way towards the healer’s quarters. Few acknowledged her but that didn’t bug her in the slightest. Only the redheaded knight that had been rude to her that morning and the Lord healers son thought to follow her into the infirmary.

“My Lady Caetyn,” Duke Baird smiled at them as they entered. “I trust you did not find any opportunities for harm in the throne room?”

She truly smiled at him, “You mean the court snobs? No, they haven’t managed to murder me yet… I am actually here for you to see my new little sister.”

The child in her arms clung tight to her at the sight of others, pale hair dirty with blood and mud. 

“Ah, I wondered when you would start bringing the younglings in…” The handsome Roran stepped into view and held out his arms from the child. “Come here little sister, no harm will come to you here or Lady Cae will box my ears.”

“I haven’t had to box your ears in ages… although in the sparring ring…” Cae teased as the little one was easily coaxed into his waiting arms. “I’ll be back with some of the others as soon as I can.”

“Shall I stay and help, Father?” Sir Nealan drooled as if the entire world bored him.

“I’m sure I can find work for you,” Baird nodded and made sire his supplies we in order. “Perhaps the Lady could use some assistance acquiring the children?”

“I would be honored,” she lied, forcing manors. “This way, my lord.” Caetyn turned from the room and down a dusty path to find Nia still awake and trying to calm a six-year-old boy who was curled up in sobs. Cae sighed as she kneeled next to them, “This is not sleeping.”

“I know my lady but the others are already attending the other children. Nix and Michael are working on making more beds.” Tears were streaming down the young woman’s deep features.

“Hush my darling, you’ve been very brave today.” Cae looked up to Neal. “Could you take the boy? I’ll go and gather a few of the others.”

“Of course,” Neal knelt down and scooped up the boy before nodding to her and heading back.

“May I assist you, milady?” The rude redhead from earlier now seemed shy and embarrassed. 

She couldn’t help but smile. “Of course, Sir Knight.”

“Merric, Milady.” He grinned.

“Cae,” She smiled and helped Nia to her feet. “Come on, we’ll drop you off on a cot before getting the little ones. This way Sir Merric.”

They were greeted with the squeals of too many children for too small of a space. The bunks were piled three or four high, hay covering the dirt floor in case of a fall. Merric was wide-eyed at the sight as Cae moved fluidly through the swarm, checking boo-boos and tucking in those who were ready, as well as greeting the new guests and assessing their wounds. In the end, only six children came to the healers with them, including the infant of only 6 months. They were all dirty but the older children who had been charged with taking care of them had done a decent job cleaning them up.

“Bought time, what took so long,” Neal opened the opening and frowned at the look on her face. “What is it?”

“Be a good lad and seek you, Baron Cooper, for me?” She herded the children inside to the waiting healers. “The others will need to be seen but this had more pressing wounds.”

Neal bowed and left as soon as the request had left her tongue. Both healing Mages immediately set the children on beds next to their friend as Lady Caetyn took a seat cuddling the infant.

“Hush sweet child, you’re alright,” as she spoke, soft pure magic glowed from her hands and around the baby. She had not the training of the healer but she had learned many things. “There now, that’s better. No more ouchies.”

“Milady,” Baird nearly spooked her as he spoke, concern on his features. “You need to be very cautious with who sees your gift. I had nearly forgotten…”

“I…” Her mask of mastery melting a little. “I am sorry, your grace. I am trying so hard…”

“I reckon that’s enough of that girl,” a familiar voice spoke calmly as he entered the space. “You’ve too much work to do and my wife will be whipping you hid from bein’ so scrawny.”

Caetyn didn’t think to hesitate as she passed the infant to Lord Baird and ran to the Barons open arms.

“Easy there, Darlin’,” He chuckled and held the women carefully. “You’ve got more hens than coops again.”

“I know, I need help.” She stepped back and curtseyed respectfully. “I don’t know how I’m gonna manage all this.”

“That’s why you are supposed to request assistance before your knee-deep in muck.” He tweaks her nose as he winks. “Now, go act like a lady. My wife is going to beat you.”

“I know but I believe there is a line.” Cae smiled. 

“Then you’re just stupid?” Neal raised a brow at the woman. “Is that it?”

“Sir Nealan, I was under the impression you had a strand of intelligence.” Cae mocked the knight. “It appears that was a gross exaggeration.”

“Children,” Baird looked at them as he healed a boy's wrist. “This is a place of healing, not arguing. Go elsewhere for that.”

Caetyn instantly turned deep crimson. “My apologies, your grace. I shall go attend my duties and return later to return the children to their beds.” With that, she swept herself from the room gracefully heading to where she may be needed.


End file.
